nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
All That (season seven)
The first episode of the seventh season of ''All That'' featured special guests Frankie Muniz and Aaron Carter and aired on January 19, 2002. This season ran from January 19, 2002 to May 4, 2002 with 13 episodes aired, the fewest out of all the other seasons. The season was taped from August to December 2001. Many changes happened to the show before the start of this season. The entire cast of the previous season left the show. Nickelodeon replaced them with new cast members, who would bring in fresh material. The new cast included Chelsea Brummet, Jack DeSena, Lisa Foiles, Bryan Hearne, Shane Lyons, Giovonnie Samuels and Kyle Sullivan. Other changes occurred before the start of the season as well. The show got rid of the long-running sketch Vital Information, which had been featured in every show since the second episode of the first season. Instead, they replaced it with a new sketch called Know Your Stars, which was featured in almost every episode of this season and onward. The show also got rid of the traditional green room, where the cast would hang out. In this season, the cast would be featured walking around the studio instead of being in one area. Another change was the absence Kevin Kopelow. A long-running gag in the first six seasons was Kevin The Stage Manager, who was usually hurt in some way. Instead he replaced with Pickle Boy, a random person who would usually be seen offering people pickle. In conjunction with the seventh season, All That brought in weekly special guest stars who helped open the show and participated in some of the sketches. In away to promote the show better. Special guest stars started appearing on the show. Some included: Melissa Joan Hart, Tony Hawk, Aaron Carter, Will Friedle, Christina Vidal, Matthew Lillard, Ray Romano, Alexa Vega and Daryl Sabara (Spy Kids), Nick Carter, Buddy Hackett, Jennifer Love Hewitt, Tom Green, and former Guiding Light star Brittany Snow. Also, during this season there was supposed to be a scheduled performance by singer Aaliyah but due to her death the performance was made by a different musical guest. Some viewers didn't appreciate the intensified emphasis on special guest stars, since All That it was only a 30-minute program (including commercials). The new cast also debuted with a new intro. Unlike the first 6 seasons the audience wasn't show before the intro. The intro did however include the "Oh" sign as like past seasons. The intro featured the cast dancing in front of a large lighted All That logo. They are all wearing white. Their names appear on the bottom of the screen and are in bright red lettering. After Sullivan is shown, the intro cuts to the cast dancing again before showing the host and the musical guest. The intro ends with the cast walking into camera shot, while all the lights go off. Cast IMG 20121004 173430.jpg IMG 20121004 173445.jpg IMG 20121004 173311.jpg IMG 20121004 173338.jpg IMG 20121004 173350.jpg IMG 20121004 173411.jpg IMG 20121004 173457.jpg IMG 20121118 123135.jpg ;Repertory players ; * Chelsea Brummet * Jack DeSena * Lisa Foiles * Bryan Hearne * Shane Lyons * Giovonnie Samuels * Kyle Sullivan ;Featured Players (none) Season 7 See also * List of All That episodes References External links Category:All That Category:Seasons